a demon's fate
by ShinichiKudoOwnsMySoul
Summary: What made Kagato the way he is? What turned him into the demon we know him as today? In which Harry Potter is the space pirate with a thirst for revenge, Kagato. Evil Dumbledore, some character bashing. Kagato is vastly underrated and needs some exploration.


_I have loved this series for more than a decade_ , since my sister got me into it. I hope I do not screw up a great series like this with a wonderful book series like Harry Potter. I am very nervous when I step into a new fandom, so let's go on to the story. I like cliched Harry Potter is 'so-and-so' stories. But I thought, the most interesting thing about Tenchi are the villains. _Like Who the FUCK IS KAIN and_ what are his motivations? Disregard that he looks like a Hollow before Bleach even existed? But then my mind came back to rest on a character we know little to nothing about- _Kagato._

Fuck _yes, Kagato_. He is so badass, his piano rocks, his entrance is just superb. He also talks in a British accent. But damn did I want to find out what made him tick, what made him him. I know Tenchi Universe explains him, but I wanna dig a little deeper.

So yeah, evil Dumbledore, evil Harry Potter/calculating mastermind. The usual shit you can expect from me. Keep in mind my Tenchi knowledge is a bit rusty-I'm going with what I remember from watching it on Toonami, and rewatching some old video tapes.

It's a bit short, but I'm tired, so I'll update Kagato's past tomorrow. :D

"Isn't it funny.I'm enjoying my hatred so much more than i ever enjoyed love. Love is temperamental. Tiring. It makes demands. Love uses you, changes its mind. But hatred, now, that's something you can use. Sculpt. Wield. It's hard, or soft, however you need it. Love humiliates you, but Hatred cradles you."

― Janet Fitch, White Oleander

* * *

-Voyage 1: Origins of the Demon, or rise of the Demon Pirate, Kagato.-

Sometimes, there were some secrets people took with them to the grave. Sometimes, even the most evil of people had very good reasons for being the way they were. Villains were often misconstrued as being evil monsters.

However, they say evil in and of itself is created by good alone. Sometimes, good intentions led to the worst of monsters being created, seeking to destroy those they sought responsible for their current state of misery. Not that it was rational, but those who are consumed in their own darkness do not think about others, just themselves.

It was a way of protecting themselves, from the memories.

One such individual has suffered a lot. This is his story of how he sank down into darkness and became someone greater than himself. A demon in human form, some called him. Others called him a mere treasure hunter and a brilliant scientist, a genius misunderstood by the world.

He didn't care what they called him. He only lived for himself and for his revenge. Nothing else mattered to him. It was as Voldemort himself had once said, there was nothing but power and those too foolish to seek to foolish precepts like good and evil.

Hadn't there been a time, long ago, when he himself had believed in such naive concepts? Before the world had fucked him over royally, and turned him from something human into something so far removed from humanity that he had turned his heart and mind to science and logic, human minds. Only with a twisted purpose.

He sought to rule, to crush those who had once crushed him-make them feel the pain he had felt-oh so long ago. He wondered, at times, whether any of them were even still alive. He had been alive for oh so long-that he no longer worried about them. They were fools anyway-why the hell did he care what they did?

Oh, how he longed to see the look of terror on their idiotic faces-how they would scream and cry for their beloved savior. But he was nowhere to be found.

The man continued playing at his organ, playing a very familiar melody-haunting, yes, but sad as well. His organ was one of the few times he let his cruel mask go, in favor of a much-different-and, weaker persona, compared to how he was now...

Stop. He wasn't letting his past get the better of him, he wasn't...he was not. Why, then, did he feel the urge to...to...cry?

Such a weak emotion. Humans were oh so pitifully weak. He thought as he pushed up his glasses. Apparently, even as a demon, he needed such disgusting things. Some things didn't go away no matter how much he wanted them to.

"How foolish it is for me to think about them. Harry Potter has been dead for millennia..." The man once known as Harry Potter muttered to himself, brushing a hand through his silver hair. "Now I am a space pirate, Kagato...how things change, yes, how things change."

He smirked and continued playing his organ. He was very fond of this organ. It was one of the mere human things he clung to in this life. If he closed his eyes and thought over it, Kagato could almost remember his old life. No, he didn't really care to sift over the memories...besides, most of them were dead now, so why bother?

There were more important, living people to terrorize, after all.

Still, he couldn't help but feel the need to think over the memories...over the people he should've gotten the chance to kill...to wring the life out of them the way they had him. Or perhaps he could have sent Ryoko after them instead-she was very useful in killing. He enjoyed watching her have fun with her victims.

Lately, though she seemed to be becoming more sentient. He had to figure out a way to stop that. He couldn't have his best weapon disobeying him, now, could he? Now if only he could find the princesses of Jurai, perhaps all his problems would go away.

Like that fool Yosho...he reminded him too much of his former father...

"Harry Potter is dead..." He muttered to himself, "Ah, and I've become like Voldemort, but still the accent hasn't left me."

Kagato smiled, thinly, and picked up the only leftover he had to his life as Harry Potter, a thin piece of paper that listed: his expulsion from Hogwarts for murder. He kept it as a proud reminder of how his life turned out.

He was very happy with his life.

He wouldn't trade it for anything. However, the bad memories were still there outweighing his good ones.

"I suppose I can let Ryouko out for a bit," He said to himself.


End file.
